The present application relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to security and/or privacy of data used by applications executing on a computing device.
A number of computer-based services collect data associated with a user via one or more computing devices from which the user accesses the services. For example, the computer-based services may include services such as a searching web-content, accessing maps and directions, accessing consumer reviews, messaging, sharing data (text, images, audio, video and so on) with other users, and many other such services. The data collected when providing such services may include contextual data, such as a location of the user, search queries, items that the user clicked. Such collection of data may raise privacy concerns for the user. In addition, the user may be concerned about the data being transmitted to and/or being collected at repositories that the user did not authorize.